Bachelor Party
by czgohan
Summary: The story of Naruto's Bachelor Party. Greatly inspired by the best comedy of all time 'The Hangover'. Better summery inside, please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of its characters or plotlines. I don't get paid for it either. This is a work of my imagination and does not have the consent or knowledge of the creator.

Note: This is an idea that my friend gave me a while ago after seeing what is arguably the funniest movie ever created, 'Hangover'. He said, "why not write a Naruto based version of Hangover, where it is Naruto's bachelor party." I am paraphrasing but I liked the idea.

The trouble is that it would be very hard to 'misplace' the groom, as they are ninja. And even if they put Naruto somewhere, tied him up and placed chakra seals on him to prevent his escape as a joke, even if the guys forgot where they put him, they could find him easily. (Kiba could sniff him out, Neji could see him, and Kakashi could track him easily too.)

I could have made this an AU story, but then it could be too close to Hangover. So I finally thought up what the problem could be that they need to solve before returning to the wedding.

This story will span from the proposal through the wedding, though there will be just a little NaruHina interaction. I am even considering writing my first and probably only lemon for the wedding night.

This remains to be seen, as I want to make it believable, kind of like the really good story 'Clones' by Perpetual159 who wrote one of the most believable lemon fics ever. I have read a few others, and from some of them out there it is obvious that for the most part the author has little to no experience as far as 'that' goes.

I will attempt to write it, if however I feel that it is not good enough or real enough, I will simply end it at the wedding. I hope you all understand.

All that said, this story will be rated 'M' for alcohol use, language, innuendo and other various hijinks that one might expect to find at a…

Bachelor Party

Chapter One: The Question

It was a calm and sunny spring day in the hidden village of Konoha. A slight breeze shifted the leaves of the many trees surrounding and throughout the village, and scattered the Sakura petals in the air.

It was an utterly peaceful and beautiful day, but for one particular shinobi, none of this calmed him.

It had been four years since the fourth great ninja war threatened to rip the nations apart. Four years since they finally were rid of the doom that Uchiha Madara was aiming to bring upon them. Four years of peace.

Oddly enough it was indeed the immortal menace that was the catalyst for the peace they were now enjoying. He had wanted to force his will on all the free people of the world, enslave their minds and rule over them.

Instead he gave all the shinobi nations a common enemy, he gave them all an obstacle that made them work together in order to persevere. And the only other Uchiha left alive finally struck him down.

It was a hard fight, but Naruto finally managed to make Sasuke see reason. Everyone told him it was pointless, everyone said that Sasuke could not be saved.

And like always, Naruto proved everyone wrong.

Sasuke came back, and was promptly placed under arrest. He did not fight it; he was oddly subdued and accepting of the punishment that was passed down. A year of imprisonment and 2 years probation after that. He was not allowed out of the village in that time, no missions or training were allowed either.

Overall the most humiliating and humbling one to him was the fact that now, at the ages of twenty-one through twenty-two, he was the only one of his friends that was a Genin. All the Konoha twelve, as they have come to be called, were of Jonin rank, and Naruto was officially declared to be Tsunade's successor.

He was spared a harsher fate due to his actions in ending the war, but this was a wound to his pride.

It took him a while to gain the others trust back, with the exception of Naruto, they all held some harsh feelings for him for a while. Some of them still did not completely trust him, even to this day, and some never would.

But he was fine with it, he did have some friends and hell he was married.

Sakura was one of the only three people that he really cared for in the world; his old team had become his family. Despite his cold words to Naruto years ago, at the valley of the end, the blonde baka really was a brother to him.

Kakashi was the respected (and perverted) uncle to him.

It would have been bizarre to see Sakura as a sister, oddly enough her words of love and willingness to abandon the village for him, even if the second time she offered was just a means for her to get close enough to attempt to kill him, helped him just as much as Naruto telling him that 'if Itachi really did it all to protect you and the village, and now you say you are avenging him? You are doing a very shitty job in honoring the man who gave up everything, his life and his reputation, for his little brother.'

So Naruto had his first and best friend back. Everyone in the village respected him. The great shinobi nations had a time of peace and prosperity, and Konoha was on great terms with all of them (even Iwa). He was going to be the next Hokage, whenever the old lady decided that's she'd had enough. He was even happy for his two teammates and this new life together.

But their marriage had gotten him thinking. When everything had calmed down, when the peace had returned, he finally got to sort out his feelings on another matter.

Hinata had waited patiently for his response, there was so much going on and he realized just how caring and kind of a person she was that she didn't try to put another worry on his mind. He felt it fair and he wanted see if there could be any feeling for her aside form the friendship they had.

She was quite surprising, though he really should not have been that shocked. She'd never spoken an unkind word to him; she always had encouragement for him. (When she could muster the courage to actually say it.)

They had been together for almost four years now, and he could honestly say that he couldn't see how it could have been any other way.

He was waiting for her now, his heart was racing and mouth was dry. He was scared and excited, hopeful and dreading the possibilities. He was sweating and nervously fingering the small, velvet covered object in his jacket pocket.

He had told her that he wanted to meet at 'Heroes Park'. Since the rebuilding of the village, a small grassy park was created in the center of the village, at the sight of his battle with Pein.

In the center of that park, which was also the exact location that the first person in his life ever tell him that they loved him, was a small waist high sculpture of the 'Konoha fire' that burned in each leaf-nin.

On that sculpture was a small, inscribed plaque that stated: 'This marks the spot of the turning point of our world, the first step toward peace for all. Let the lives lost and returned to us never be forgotten, and may the will of fire that burns so brightly in the man who made it possible never burn out.'

Naruto read and reread the inscription, his mind wandering to the events of past few days.

OoOoO

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto called out to his friend.

Sasuke looked up from the training post to see the source of his interruption striding very purposely to him. He gave a slight grunt to show that he was listening and leaned against the wooden post.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Naruto said as he came to a stop before Sasuke.

"I'd gathered that," Sasuke replied dryly. "What do you want, Dobe?"

"Well," Naruto began hesitantly. He shuffled his feet, kicking up some dirt. He did not seem to be in any kind of hurry, but seemed very nervous.

Sasuke sighed and spoke impatiently, "spit it out, I haven't got all day."

Naruto leveled a glare at his teme of a friend. He gritted his teeth, "I wanted to ask you how you…" he trailed off in a mumble.

Sasuke shook his head, "look, if you are just going to waste my time I'm going to go back to training."

"I want to ask how you proposed to Sakura-chan," Naruto said through his clenched jaw.

A smirk played across Sasuke's lips, it was the closest thing to an actual smile the Uchiha would ever pull off. "So, you are finally taking that step? I was wondering when you would. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled that Sasuke was doing nothing more that using a slightly amused voice. "I began thinking about it when you and Sakura-chan got married, and I figured that since you were the only one of my friends that had already done it, you could give me a few pointers to make it memorable."

Sasuke shrugged, "can't help you Dobe, sorry."

Naruto was left staring at him, his mouth gaping open. Then he snapped, "What the hell do you mean that you can't help me?"

Sasuke smirked again; it felt weirdly fun to argue with the easily excitable Naruto. "When I proposed to Sakura all I did was take her to the gate of the village where left from years ago. It was that spot, at that bench that is there that she said the words that actually helped me out as I was leaving. It was a painful and yet oddly special place for us, so I figured why not?"

Naruto listened intently while Sasuke finished up, "since I don't know Hinata-san that well, I can't help you. You have to figure it out for yourself."

"So somewhere special to us? Getting on one knee and just ask?"

Sasuke shrugged, his face impassive, "sure, I guess that would work." He smirked again, "though I am shocked that her father gave you permission."

"Permission?" Naruto questioned, confused.

Sasuke eyes became half lidded as he sent a flat look at his incredibly, stupidly blonde friend. "You didn't ask her father for permission?" he deadpanned.

Naruto shook his head slowly.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, "maybe I can help you, you idiot."

"Hey!"

"It is considered proper to request permission from the leader of the woman's family that you want to marry, I did with Sakura's family," Sasuke explained slowly. "Now, that is just for a normal person. Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga; her father is their head. I wouldn't be surprised if it is mandatory with her."

"Are you serious?" Naruto gasped.

"Completely," Sasuke said.

"How would you know?"

"I understand how big clans work," Sasuke said attempting disinterest, but the bitterness was still slightly in his voice. "And the Hyuuga are far more formal and proper than the Uchiha."

"So I have pretty much have to propose to two people?" Naruto choked out. A small part of him was already worried about asking Hinata, even if a larger part was sure she would say yes. But now her father could ruin it. "But if he says no…" Naruto did not realize he had spoken this final part aloud.

"Why would he?" Sasuke asked curiously. "You are a hero to this village, the next Hokage and all. I can't imaging that the Hyuuga would object to that, in fact I think you'll have an easier time than I did with Sakura's family, to a lot of people I'm still just a traitor," he finished bitterly.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and Naruto grinned at him. "Yeah, but to most everyone else, you are a hero too." He laughed, "Never thought I'd say this, but you actually helped me out. Thanks teme."

"Yeah, no problem," Sasuke said feeling a bit better himself, "now get your hand off of me."

OoOoO

Surprisingly Sasuke turned out to be right, Hiashi was very accepting of Naruto's request for his daughters hand.

OoOoO

They were in the quiet study of the Hyuuga main house; Hinata was out of the village on a mission at the moment.

The doors and windows were closed and a seal was activated that would provide absolute privacy, even from the Byakugan. Though there were no clan members that would be presumptuous enough to attempt spying on the head of the clan, the seal was always placed there for important guests and meetings.

And Hiashi had a very shrewd suspicion as to the reason her daughters boyfriend requested a meeting.

They sat there quietly, Hiashi calmly drinking tea while Naruto held a slightly shaking cup of his own.

The Hyuuga patriarch felt he should take it easy on the boy. He was a powerful shinobi after all, with a long list of accomplishments.

The most impressive of which, in Hiashi's eyes at any rate, was the sound thrashing he had given his nephew Neji, which allowed him to become closer to the only link he had left of his twin brother.

The other points that this young man sitting before him was extremely impressive as well. Saving the village from the now Kazekage Gaara so many years ago.

Saving the lives of everyone in the village, in fact bringing those that were lost in that massive battle back to life.

Hiashi was out of the village at the time, and felt he could have held his own against this Pein, or at least a couple of his incarnations, but he seriously doubted that anyone else could have convinced Pein to do what he did and give back the lives he took that day.

Naruto was later revealed to be the son of Namikaze Minato, and though he still kept his old name, he added the hyphenated addition to be Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. His reasoning being that he really wanted to be his own man and not coast on the accomplishments of his father, but he also needed to honor the man who was a bigger hero than himself.

For Namikaze Minato made to ultimate sacrifice to protect his people.

This proved to Hiashi that Naruto was a very level headed and honorable person, despite what he was like in his youth.

All of his accomplishments aside, Hiashi knew that the one thing that would have mattered to his late wife was, "does he make my daughter happy?" Naruto did, and therefore he would have had Hanna's approval, so he has Hiashi's.

But still, it was rather enjoyable to watch such a powerful and skilled shinobi, the next in line for the title of Hokage, the man that is seen in the same light that his father was… squirm like a child who got caught in some wrongdoing.

Hiashi surveyed the blonde ninja over the rim of his teacup, he then placed the cup on the table that separated the two of them and spoke, "I would like to know why you requested this meeting, Naruto-san. I believe I have an idea as to why, but would very much like to hear you actually say it."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, "alright, straight to the point. I am here, Hiashi-sama, because I want to ask for your blessing to marry Hinata."

Hiashi sat silently for a moment, his eyes locked with the younger male. "I see, well I am pleased that you had the forethought to come to me. Especially in light of the fact that you never requested permission to date my daughter initially, and I had to seek you out once I found out about that."

Naruto shivered internally at the memory of that meeting, and the rules that Hiashi had laid down. "Well I didn't know, at the time, that I should have. With respect, but I haven't had a lot of dealings with clan politics and dating."

Hiashi nodded, "Understandable, thankfully it seems that Lady Tsunade has taught you well enough to realize that this type of request should come to me first."

Naruto gave a nervous smile, "Actually it was Sasuke who let me know that it was proper."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the Uchiha's name, but gave no other sign of his annoyance. He spoke again, "can I assume that, when we met first you have been following the rules laid out."

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Hai, and Hinata herself wanted to…wait for that. I respected her wishes and never even brought the matter up."

Hiashi nodded, "That is fortunate, for had you not waited this conversation would be going a very different way right now." He sighed, "You have my blessing Naruto."

A wide and relived grin split Naruto's face, "thank you very much, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi looked the boy over curiously, "tell me something Naruto. Have you an engagement ring?"

"Yes, actually the one I have was my mothers," Naruto said with a distant look on his face. "When I found out about my parents, I was given a small sealing scroll. Inside was a letter from my father as well as a few small items, along with the few photos there was her ring with a note that said they would like for me to give it to the girl I married."

Hiashi gave a small nod, "That would be fine, had they not I would have offered my late wife's ring."

"Thank you sir, but it is taken care of," Naruto said wide eyed. He was surprised at how cordial Hiashi was being to him, this was much better than that terrifying meeting when Hinata and he first started dating. Though it still had the odd feeling as though it were a business transaction. Hiashi always did strike him as an emotionless man, he wondered how this man managed to raise such a wonderful daughter.

Hiashi stood suddenly, "there is one thing that I would like to tell you." He turned and strode to the wall. He placed his hand on a seemingly blank space and channeled some chakra into the wall.

Instantly a large seal array was illuminating the study, and the wall where he stood cracked open to reveal a safe.

Hiashi took a small object from the safe, closed the door and returned to the desk. He placed a small box before Naruto and opened the lid, "do you recognize what this is?"

Naruto looked into the box, inside sat four small, thin strips of black metal. He nodded at once, "Yes that is special chakra steel, known for being able to absorb and hold the chakra that is channeled into it. Though small pieces like these don't hold much."

Hiashi nodded, "it is enough for their purposes. I would like to tell you a story of my wife's last wish Naruto."

Naruto nodded once and then sat and listened intently.

OoOoO

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard the soft voice of the person he most wanted to see and yet was dreading to talk to.

"Hello Naruto-kun," came the sweetly melodic call of his girlfriend. He took a couple of calming breaths, tried in vain to get his heart to slow down and turned to see her approaching with a smile playing across her face.

She wore a simple lavender sundress, form fitting and very cute. Her hair tied up into a single ponytail, still leaving two long strips of her tresses to frame her face.

His mind went blank.

"H-hey Hinata-chan," he winced internally as she gave him a curious look.

He was always so unflappable, but something was bothering him. Her mind began to run through the possibilities, and still could not see what was wrong. She began to grow concerned, "is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"No," his voice rose to a much higher octave than was usual. He cleared his throat and spoke again, this time a bit more collected. "No, Hinata-chan. I was just thinking about something."

He patted the blanket that he had laid on the grass, she smiled and sat beside him.

He decided that he would just get out what he wanted to say, it took a moment to speak while she watched him curiously.

"I've been thinking about something recently," he began. "There is something that I have wanted to tell you."

She continued to watch him, what was he struggling to say?

He took another deep breath, "Do you know that this place is one of the most important spots in the entire village? It was in this spot that my life began to change."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, you fought Pein and saved the village here."

Naruto shook his head, "that's not why it is important. This was the spot where I heard the words 'I love you' for the very first time."

She blushed.

"That day was filled with a lot of pain, I thought I lost Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-neechan and so many others. Then I hear those words, and almost lost you," he said. "But there was also happiness, I found out about my father and got everyone back. And was finally seen as a hero."

Hinata remained silent.

"But you always saw me that way, you were always there. Cheering me on, silently rooting for me…loving me."

He stood up and reached into his pocket, then getting onto one knee as she began to hyperventilate. "You have given me everything that I could have wanted, will you marry me?"

Tears began to emerge from her eyes, she struggled to catch her breath. She finally managed to whisper, almost inaudibly, "yes."

Authors note: I hope you like this start, I know they are all a bit OOC, but they grew up. As for the issue of Sasuke, I think that he can be saved. But the only way that would ever happen and people would accept it, is if he turned around and helped Naruto save everyone. I really see no other way that he would be accepted again, albeit grudgingly.

At any rate, you can expect this to be the fluffiest chapter in this story, and aside from the wedding itself the rest will be as described above. This chapter, like all prologues, just sets everything up.

Please review, it would be greatly appreciated


End file.
